Tick Tock
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud and gang go into a haunted house, only to trapped in a death game. charecrter death by brutal murder.


Hey guys! I know some of you have already read the short version of this, but here is the whole thing as i had planned to have it. damn that stupid thousand word limit. anyways, here is the whole thing, including the death i had to cut out before. enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>It'll be fun. Don't worry so much. It's not like the stories are true, I mean, come on. A murderous little girl and a demon prince? So not real." Rufus laughed from his place at the wheel.<p>

"Well I believe it Rufus. There's no way I'm going in." Aerith was next to me, Tifa was next to her.

"Don't be a chicken Aerith." Rude laughed from the passenger seat.

"You guys won't let me live it down if I don't go in will you." Aerith sighed "Fine, I'll go in. What could go wrong anyways."

We wandered up around 10:45. It looked seriously creepy in the dark. Tifa and Rufus walked towards it, Rude right behind them. I took Aeriths hand and followed them.

The inside was creepier than the outside . Aerith and I stood in the doorway, both of us tempted to go back to the car. The others wandered into the front room, so we followed them in fully. As soon as we were all in the door slammed shut behind us. Aerith screamed while the rest of us jumped. Rufus gave a shaky laugh. "Probably just the wind guys. Just relax. The rumors aren't true."

"Tick Tock, the clock runs down. Better run or you'll be found." A creepily innocent voice echoed through the house.

We all looked at Rufus; he was the expert. "Crap guys. We gotta get out of here. The game's started."

"Game? Rufus we're going to get killed. All because you guys thought it would be fun to come here." I snarled at Rufus.

Rude stepped in between us. "Just calm down Cloud. Look, we'll just leave. No big deal."

"The doors are locked guys. We're locked in." Tifa stood by the door.

Rude rolled his eyes. "Then we'll go through the windows. No problems."

I walked to the window and pulled on it. "The windows are locked too."

"Then we'll break through. Everyone move."

They all moved, I stepped in the way. "Don't do it. You'll die. It's a huge drop."

"Move Cloud. We're on the bottom floor. I'll be fine."

I refused to move. Rufus grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way. Rude ran at the window and dove through it. We heard him scream as he fell; Aerith ran over to me and hid her face. The little girls voice echoed through the house. "Tick Tock the clock runs down. Better run or you'll be found."

Rufus's face went white. "Rufus why did she say it again?" Tifas voice shook.

"She repeats it when someone dies. We need to run. Get to a safe room"

Tifa stood next to him. "Then lead the way. You're the expert"

We all ran. We ran like crazy, like death was chasing us. I suppose in a way it was. We really were running for our lives.

Rufus pulled us into a room and slid down the wall. "We're safe for five minutes, then we have to run."

"Well then you better tell us what we need to know to survive tonight." Tifa sat on the bed.

"First off, we're stuck here till midnight. There are 10 safe rooms. If we plan it right, we can all get out alive. " Rufus said.

"And what about Rude? Rude is dead because of you." Tifa growled at him. "This is your fault."

Rufus was about to respond when a child's wailing cry called through the house. It wasn't the creepy little girls voice either. Aerith jumped up. "There's a kid in here."

She started towards the door. Tifa grabbed her hand. "Aer it's a trap. Don't go."

"There's a **child** in here Tifa. I won't let it die." She jerked free and ran out.

I stupidly ran after her, losing her almost immediately. I was turned around and completely lost. I called out to her, but heard nothing back.

A piercing scream wailed through the house. I bolted towards the sound, Aerith my only thought.

I ran down the halls, frantic to find her. Her screams cut off with a choking sound.

The halls were empty, most doors closed. One door was wide open. Looking in, I saw Aerith standing there. I sighed in relief. "Aerith, thank Gaia. Why were you screaming?" I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Something brushed my hand, and it wasn't her hair. It was leafy. Stepping in front of her, I choked back a scream. Vines had wrapped around her throat, but that wasn't the worst of it. Vines were woven through her mouth and out her ears, nose and eyes. I backed away in terror, running past her and out of the room. I had to find the others. We had to stay together to survive the night.

I got back to the room, but Rufus and Tifa were gone. Time must have run out. I was about to turn and run when I heard a very high pitch girly scream from just down the hall. I bolted out and ran to the room.

I burst into the room to see Rufus sitting on the couch. At first glance he didn't look too bad, but once I really looked, I turned and threw up. There was a hole through his chest, and his arms were broken and pulled through. His neck was broken and his head was spun around to face backwards. Both of his legs had been broken and were bent backwards to look like he was sitting peacefully. Worst of all, shoved in his mouth was some kind of organ.

I turned and bolted out, unable to look at my friend. I ran down the hall, not having a clue where I was going but wanting to escape the horrible sight. The image of Rufus was burned on my mind.

I yelled for Tifa, hoping she was still alive. I yelled till my voice was hoarse, but I never got an answer. Then I heard it. The sound of something hitting the wall, growling and yelping. I banged on the door. "Tifa! Tifa open up!"

No one answered, and after a few minutes everything quieted down, the door clicked and swinging open. I peaked in, looking for Tifa. I saw her lying on the ground, hopefully just unconscious. I bolted over to check.

As soon as I saw her I backed up, clamping a hand over my mouth. Her body was in shreds, like it had been eaten, most likely alive. Behind me, the door swung shut. I turned and jerked at it.

"Last one alive. How to die? How to die?" an innocent voice laughed.

I spun to see a little girl standing in front of Tifa. She was only maybe 7 years old, if that.

"Who are you? How are you in here?"

"I'm Marlene. This is my home. And you're the last one alive in my game. Good job. But you won't leave. I don't like losing." she walked towards me.

I turned to run, slamming right into the door, knocking myself out.

I woke up on the floor. Looking around, I didn't see anything unusual, except for the large red shape. When it started moving, I saw that it was a person. My thoughts went to what Rufus had told us earlier. _The Demon Prince._

He was tall, dressed in a black shirt and pants, a red cloak draped around him. His long black hair fell down around his shoulders.. but that wasn't the big thing I noticed about him though. I noticed his blood red eyes, hungry for death, and his arm. His **gold** arm.

I stayed frozen on the ground, hoping he wouldn't see me awake. He noticed, walking over and straddling my waist. Almost gently, he tipped my head up. "Open your eyes human. I want to watch the life die from your eyes."

My eyes flew open, forcing me to watch. His gold arm came down quickly, plunging into my chest. I screamed, trying to push him away as his hand clenched around something, his arm sliding out quickly.

He ripped my heart out. I saw it for mere seconds before I died.

R.I.P Rude, Aerith, Rufus, Tifa, Cloud


End file.
